On TV
by Lily White Goddess of Ice
Summary: Naruto, Prince of Tennis, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Hetalia, and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Loosely based off Naruto Episode 26. The charaters battle it out onscreen for the time. But who's really going to get it? Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I will update Forgotten Marauders, but for now, a oneshot! This one I thought up with my cousin. He says it's pretty weird and funny. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Naruto, Prince of Tennis, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Hetalia, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

You turn on the TV. It's 7:00 on Wednesday evening and Prince of Tennis should be on right now. Instead, you see a classroom background with Naruto speaking.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement! Naruto will now be showing at 7:27 on Wednesday evenings!" He tells the screen.

Konohamaru pops up, using some sort of jutsu. "Leader!"

Naruto brushes him off and keeps going. This continues for a while.

Finally, Konohamaru can't take it anymore. "Leader! It's still 7:00! You started twenty-seven minutes early!"

Naruto starts in surprise. "What?" He checks an offscreen camera and begins to panic. Sakura and Sasuke pop up, and Sakura begins to strangle and yell at Naruto.

The background changes to a tennis court and a ball hits Naruto square in the face, sending both him and Sakura to the ground.

"What're you doing on my show?" a bored Ryoma asks as he walks onscreen.

Naruto sits up again. "Hey! Don't hit me with tennis balls!" He yells. Sakura attacks him again.

"Be nice!" she hisses. "We are on his show, after all!"

"Since I started the show, it's mine now!" Naruto manages to gasp out.

Promptly, another tennis ball hits him and both ninjas are on the floor again. Sasuke sighs as the rest of the Seigaku tennis club walks on. "I don't think so," Momoshiro tells him.

"Would you like some Inui juice?" Inui asks. "It's my brand new special deluxe." All the Seigaku members instinctively step back. (Excluding Fuji, of course!)

"We'll pa-" Sakura starts, but Naruto cuts her off.

"Yes! Free stuff! I wish it were ramen, though." And he takes the glass and drinks its contents. Immediately he runs out, yelling something about Inui juice being the worst thing he'd ever tasted.

"I don't think this time belongs to either of you." Four new people and a flying blue cat walk onscreen. The voice belonged to Gray Fullbuster, and all five members of Team Natsu had diamond eyes. "This is our time!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agrees, and Erza causes several swords to chase the others offstage. The background changes to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Fairy Tail is about to start, but a voice stops them.

"Maka Chop!" Maka exclaims as a book tears the 'screen' in two. Soul and the rest of the gang aren't far behind her as they walk onscreen. Erza is so surprised that the swords disappear and everyone is back.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaims. "This is my show!"

"No it's not! I'm the man who's gonna surpass god, so this time is mine!" Black Star announces.

He continues to rant as Soul mutters, "I'm gonna do this the cool way." So Soul walks up to Naruto to tell him off. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Naruto did the Harem no jutsu.

As the girls piled on top of him, Maka let out a huge sigh. Soul tried to keep his nosebleed down, telling himself that cool guys were fine with this sort of thing.

Death the Kid kept staring at the ninjas. Finally, he went up to Sasuke. "Why?" He exclaims. "You are perfectly symmetrical, except for your leg!" Now he points dramatically to Sasuke's pouch.

"Hey, look at your hair. You're not perfectly symmetrical either," is Sasuke's reply.

Kid sinks to the floor on his hands and knees, banging one hand on the ground. "You're right! I'm unsymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live in this world!" Liz and Patty quickly remove him from the situation.

Then the screen went white and several children's voices spoke in unison. "Hetalia!"

Back to the screen, many of the countries have appeared.

"Hey!" America yells. "This time is mine because I'm the hero!"

Black Star immediately hits America, and the two get into a fight over which is a better hero.

Sakura looks at England and exclaims, "His eyebrows are thicker than that Rock Lee guy's!" Needless to say, England attacks her mercilessly.

Meanwhile, Switzerland assesses the situation. After deciding that it's too chaotic, he shoots everyone excluding Liechtenstein and himself. The two of them then have a picnic, the background a peaceful meadow.

A few seconds later, Lord Death walks onscreen. "Kid-kun! What happened here?"

Switzerland levels his gun barrel at the shinigami. "Go away if you value your life."

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" the reaper thundered, and Switzerland was passed out cold, Liechtenstien crying over him as blood spurted from his head. The screen went black, and Lord Death could be heard, saying that he should remove the unconscious bodies.

After a few more seconds had passed, the background changed to Winry Rockbell's house, and Edward and Alphonse Elric tiptoed onscreen. "And now, we begin the show."Hetlaie HHe


End file.
